marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Nobili (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Gordon Nobili (father); Carmen Nobili (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly South Bronx, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = no pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = formerly baldCategory:Bald | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Elongated body, tendril-like colored fingers | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former mobster | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Paguro stronghold, South Bronx | Creators = Charles Soule; Jefte Palo | First = Thunderbolts Vol 2 14 | Death = Thunderbolts Vol 2 18 | HistoryText = Mobster Joseph Nobili was the youngest son of Gordon "Gordo" Nobili, the head of the vestiges left of the once respected Nobili Family, and the brother of Carmen Nobili. Their down-on-their-luck-mob-family's credibility was tarnished, as all their attempts ended up in failings. As the Paguro Family, acting as support staff for "every criminal in New York" refused to help them anymore, and as they insisted, "Pops" had his next clients beat them out. While mumbling at a café about the Paguros, they were captured by the Punisher and other members of the Thunderbolts who were looking for the Paguros. Glad to have the opportunity to have their revenge against the Paguros, they revealed immediately their location, just before the starting of the invasion of New York City by Thanos's army. The Nobili were soon running away from the battle, pursued by Thanos' ravagers, until they arrived to the Paguro stronghold, the only safe place in the Bronx. The Paguros shoot down the aliens but refused the Nobili entry, until Gordon mentioned that he had intel about the Punisher. Defiant of the Nobili's claims that they hadn't revealed the location of the stronghold, "Pops" Paguro decided to arm his guests in prevision. The Nobili soon attracted the animosity of other criminals, as they stayed sitting, considering themselves more like "logistical types". When the Punisher, Venom and Elektra entered the bunker and started killing, "Pops" Paguro tripled the bounty on them, Joey and Carmen wanted to join the brawl, but Gordon stopped them, preferring to remain alive. Terrigenesis As the Terrigen Bomb was set off by Blackbolt, the Nobili went through a transformation into newly manifested Inhumans. As Joey was using his light drawing powers, happy as ever, he was shot dead by one of the Paguros' clients who thought him to be an alien invader. He was immediately avenged by his father. | Powers = Artistic Strobe Effect: Joseph could emit a multicolor streaming of light from the tips of his fingers which allowed him to fabricate and manipulate solid light art by imagining it into existence. | Abilities = Before his Terrigenesis, Joey was a drawer, but was unable to draw his art as he saw it in his head. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Joey allegedly never hurt anybody. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mobsters Category:Photokinesis Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations